New Guest at the Tipton
by UndoneChaos
Summary: ON PERMANENT HIATUS! A new young supermodel named Quinn Cat moves into the Tipton. When both Zack and Cody have eyes for her, she is forced to make a decision between the two boys. But what if she can't choose? ZackXOC, CodyXOC
1. My New Life

**A/N: This is written in the point of view of Quinn, the new girl at the Tipton.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SLOZAC!**

"Ok sweetie, now you know the rules! Don't talk to strangers, don't take bribes, and—'' I cut my mother off.

"Look both ways before crossing the street? I'm not a child, mother, I can take care of myself! Oh, and, everyone here is a stranger to me! Remember? I don't suppose you're going to tell me not to talk to anyone but myself, are you?" I retorted.

"Of course not Hon. Just be careful for Mommy, OK?" My mother was so protective sometimes. It was her idea to send me here in the first place, so she doesn't have the right to ramble on like this.

I looked to my left and saw a cute blonde boy. He looked about my age. 'Humph. I'd go over there if my mother would shut her trap for once' I thought. "Ok, mom, got it. Love you, bye!" I said and ran off in the direction of the hotel before she could say anything else.

"Love you!" She shouted. I barely heard her though, I was too busy looking for that boy. He had seemed to have disappeared. 'Oh well, maybe I'll see him later' I thought, and walked into the Tipton hotel.


	2. Meeting the Twins

**Disclaimer: I do not own SLOZAC**

"Free at last!" I yelled once I had gotten into the hotel, throwing my arms up in the air and doing a little dance. "I'm free, at last! I'm free, at last! I'm free, at last!" I chanted. My chanting was soon interrupted by me running into someone.

I looked up and the first thing I saw was the tag that said _Mr. Moseby: Hotel Manager_ on it. I looked up right as he started screeching in my face.

"Watch where you're going, you hooligan! You almost made me spill my coffee all over my nice floors!" Man, was this guy uptight!

"I'm sorry Sir, you see, I'm Quinn Cat. I just moved here—" I was cut off when Mr. Moseby interrupted me.

"Oh!" Mr. Moseby said, a look of pure apology on his face. "Miss Cat! I didn't recognize you! Here, let me show you to your suite!"

"It's OK Moseby, if I may call you that, I'll do it myself. You, see, Mama Cat already had my bags put in my suite. I just need to know what number it is and what floor it's on.'' I said.

"Oh, certainly! It's on floor 23, and the number is 1562!" Mr. Moseby said with a smile.

"Thanks, Moseby! I'll get to it then!" I said and ran to the elevator. Man, was I glad to be rid of THAT guy. He was so... Strange.

I pressed the 23rd floor button and right as the doors were about to close, two identical blonde haired boys popped in. I recognized one of them from before, the taller, and noticeably chubbier of the two. They were both holding skateboards and sweating. Man, do I hate sweat. It's just so gross.

"Um, do you mind not standing so close to me? I have clastuerphobia." I lied.

"Oh, sure!" the thinner twin said. "By the way, I'm Cody! This is Zack, my twin brother." He said.

'No shit Sherlock?' I thought. 'The two were IDENTICAL! Did they think I was BLIND?' I looked over at the two boys, one who was staring at me like a giddy freak, and the other, and cuter, one was sadly not paying any attention to me whatsoever. He was too consumed in the world of his skateboard.

"Zack, pay attention! I just introduced us to someone!" Cody said. Zack looked up, saw me, and immediately reacted.

"Hey sweet thang! Did you just fall from Heaven?" Zack asked me, grinning like he would never be able to grin again. It almost made my heart melt, the comment, but I couldn't let him know that. After all, I just met him! Instead I shot one back at him.

"Hey fat thang! Did you just eat a truck?" I retorted, mocking the grin that I had immediately wiped from his face with my comment.

"Ooh, she laid one on you good!" Cody said to Zack, looking at me and smiling. "Good one!"

"Thanks", I said to him before turning back to Zack. "And no, I didn't fall from Heaven. I dug my way up from Hell."

Zack looked at me, stunned. "O-oh, well, I guess that's my mistake ma'am", he said to me, nervously looking at the ground. I laughed.

"Name's Quinn Cat. Sorry to scare you, but it's my job to freak people out! That's how I was raised." I laughed again when the nervousness turned to shock.

"You-you're Quinn Cat? The newest teen SUPERMODEL?" He looked so shocked I had to laugh again.

"I knew you were!" said Cody. "You looked familiar! Pleased to meet you, Miss Cat! Excuse my sorry dunce of a brother. He can be a real player." Cody held out his had to me.

"I don't shake. But it's nice to meet you too!" I said. "Oh, and Zack, was it?" I turned to Zack. "You aren't fat."

Just then the elevator dinged. "Well, bye! I said as I walked out.

"Oh, you live on this floor?" Cody asked. "We do too! What suite?"

"1562" I said. "Hey, maybe we can eat lunch together. You and your brother. Who by the way, turned mute. You know my suite number, just give me a knock in 10, k?"

I leaned down and gave Cody a kiss on the cheek, then walked over to Zack. "Words are very valuable things'', I said, and kissed him on the cheek too. I then turned around and walked down the hall to my suite.


	3. Lunch with the Twins

**Disclaimer: I do not own SLOZAC**

I stopped at my door before opening it. I already knew it was the right suite, but to be honest, I was kind of nervous about living alone. I checked the number once more, just to make sure. _1562_. Yep, it was the right one. I opened the door and walked inside.

'Wow, this is a big suite for one person', I thought. As I had told Moseby earlier, my bags were already in the suite, waiting for me.

I looked over at the bedside alarm clock and saw that it was 11:54. Those twins would be here soon. 'Well, I better get ready', I thought. I walked over to my bags and opened one up, the one marked _nicer clothes_, and dug through it. I finally pulled out an emerald green dress with a black belt around the waist. I walked to the bathroom and hurriedly put it on.

When I was done, I looked in the mirror. Wow, for a model I sure can have bad hair days. I quickly found my brush and ran it through my long red hair. That looked better.

Just as I was finishing up, I heard a knock and my door. I slipped my black heels on, grabbed 20 bucks off of my dresser, and answered the door to a very tired looking Mr. Moseby.

"Oh, it's you. I mean, Mr. Moseby! What a surprise! What brings you here?" I said, although what I really wanted to say was that I was too busy to listen to whatever in High Heck he had to say.

"I just wanted to make sure you were all settled in. Did you find everything OK?" He asked.

"Yep! I'm still not all unpacked any everything, but I think I'll manage. Oh, and Moseby?" I asked.

"Yes, what do you need?" Mr. Moseby replied.

"You to move out of the way. My visitors are here." I said, pointing at Zack and Cody, who had arrived only moments after Mr. Moseby did.

"Oh! Certainly, Miss Cat. Make sure to call down to the lobby if you need anything! Goodbye now!" Mr. Moseby said and turned to walk away.

"Toodles!" I called after him with an exasperated sigh.

"Wow, he really likes you, doesn't he?" Cody asked. I nodded my head.

"He's a bit strange… But overall he treats me like royalty, so he's not on my bad side!" I laughed and smiled at Cody before turning to Zack, who I noticed was wearing a hat.

"Has the mime found his words yet?" I asked no one in particular. I was just curious if the cute boy standing in the hallway would ever say anything to me again.

"Yes, he has. I mean, yes I have. And may I say, you look stunning!" Zack replied and smiled at me.

'What a little gentleman', I thought. "Thank you! Hey, where are we going for lunch?" I asked Zack, but Cody answered.

"The Pizza Parlor. I was wondering why you were so well dressed. And we're paying, so you won't need that 20 bucks", he said. I looked at the crumpled 20 in my hands and then threw it behind me.

"Ok, if you insist!" I walked out of the doorway and down the hall to the elevator, stopping to make sure Zack and Cody were behind me. When I saw that they were, I pressed the down button and waited for the elevator to come up.

When it finally did, about 30 seconds later, I got in and pressed the button marked _1/LOBBY_. The twins got in after me and we waited for the elevator to start descending.

"So…", I trailed off before asking what I had intended to ask. "Where is this place?"

"Huh?" Cody asked. I sighed.

"Where we are going to eat…?" I reminded him.

"What?" Zack asked, just a dumbfounded as Cody. I groaned.

"Where. Is. The. Place. Where. We. Are. Going. To. Eat?" I paused after every word so the message would get through that time.

"Oh, oh" Zack said and waved me off. "That place. It's downtown. A bus ride away. It doesn't take very long to get there—" I cut him off.

"Wait, wait, wait. A bus? Downtown? Oh, this is so not good…" I grabbed Zack's hat off his head and put it on mine, making sure my long hair was tucked into it and the bill of it was in my face.

The twins stared at me with identical looks of worry and shock on their faces. I knew I would have to explain, but I just didn't know how..


End file.
